patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Returns Saga
What About TBA What Happened In Jail, it started with a Breakout on freeing Deadshot, Zane, The Grizz, Mumbo, Blackfire, Ring Ring, Tasia, Ripper Roo & Mr. Yama, ocastrated by Kano & his new partner, Moira who plans on bringing back the terrorist group, Talon, with new members as a new generation, to fill the void of the absence of Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra & Doomfist. As the New Talon found themselves a new hidden hideout, they already started with their soldiers, technology & their weapons & missions. After 3 victims, Pucca, Mosako & Sonya were slained by the New Talon members, it didn't come unnoticed when Sanford & Deimos were met by Jax by the Special Forces who demands their help on stopping the mass murders of the Special Forces, while Natsuki calls in about most of Sooga Village about Pucca's death. Sanford & Deimos calls in a heroes meeting for a plan on searching the New Talon & stop them responsible & do the best they can to fix the damage they've done. Joining up with the Rebels to calm down the citizens, Sanford, Deimos, Jax & Natsuki explained that if the Talon carry lots of stolen firepower, they need Hank, Bastion, Orisa & Wade Neon to help, while Sanford calls for Wade he said that due to his missing right arm during the fight with Voodoo & Spice earlier, his aiming is a bit off, while Sanford makes a suggestion on helping create a brand new right arm for Wade in exchange for his services on helping the Rebels. Meanwhile at the Titans Tower, while Astro, Blade, Jing King, Starfire & Ultra-V wait for D.Va & P.R.B to return from their respective trips, they were suddenly under attack & ambushed by New Talons' Moira, Kano, Blackfire & Tasia, with Ultra-V & the cameras being shut down & being held down with Moira using Biotic Orb from her bands to drain the team, while Blackfire savours the moment on capturing Starfire before she decapitates Starfire, New Talon never realised that even with himself drained, Astro secretly manages to run a quick scan on Moira & the Biotic Bands for her power & weakness, until Blade teleports with the last of Shadow Power before he sound the alarm, causing the Talon to retreat by Teleportation, while Sanford & the other heroes arrive to check on Astro, Blade & Jing King & Ultra-V, as Wade arrives as well. The team explained that they know the identity of the New Talon of Moira, Kano, Blackfire & Tasia, but there are still others yet to be known while they suspected that Kano killed Sonya, Blackfire killed Starfire, Deadshot killed Mosako & Ring Ring killed Pucca. The team begins their searching & their protection of future targets of the New Talon, but due to the New Talon playing it safe & wisely staying away from the best & intensity, they're nowhere to be seen. Realising their getting nowhere fast, Hank & Wade decided that they need a plan to flush them out or find someone that is a part of the Old Talon in the past, which are Reaper & Doomfist who are in the dome, Widowmaker who is in London & Sombra who is nowhere to be seen after the incident & the Villainous Alliance. The duo make a phone call to Reaper, claiming that they need the Old Talon's members help & the Villainous Alliance's help on tracking down New Talon's hideout. Reaper & Jami accepted the offer & agreed to help them along the Old Talon members & the Villainous Alliance. The team found out that the 2 current locations of the New Talon Bases on both Dublin Ireland & Oasis Iraq. So Hank, Sanford & Deimos take Ireland while Wade & the Titans go to Oasis, while Jax, Natsuki, Bastion, Orisa & Shadow stay behind to protect the innocents. At Ireland, Hank, Sanford & Deimos arrived there & found the base that is out of town, but was quickly catches on by the New Talon, so the trio hurried inside blasting the Blade Droids & dodging a whole lot of buffed security of lasers & massive beams. They arrived inside but only to solve the backwards puzzle from "E-g-a-c-p-a-r-t" to Trap Cage, which is indeed a trap & the New Talon members begins to ambush with everything they've got, but Hank, Sanford & Deimos quickly dodges & retaliate, exclaiming that in the past, they live for fighting impossible odds, which drives the trio into an unleashed fighting frenzy, that in turn begins fighting back against the New Talon, even using their own Trap Cage against them by swinging it around & smacking them across the face, causing member after member to fall to their damages, starting with Ripper Roo & the Grizz, then while Blackfire uses her super move on Hank, he quickly counters with a bomb to the face to send her spiralling downward, but when Ring Ring tries to use sonic scream, but was warned by Kano not to attract anymore lawful attention, Blackfire & Ring Ring crash into each other. Deadshot tries to openfire the trio in anger, but his blinded rage cause the three heroes to gain the upper hand by blasting his joints. Kano begins fighting Hank while calling the big guns with Mr. Yama & Big Yama, but Tasia also falls & Sanford continues fighting the big robot with swinging hook & chains & slashes at the joints of Big Yama, while Deimos deals with Mumbo & Zane that he had trouble with the two at first, but with a quick blast at the chest of Mumbo & at the stomach of Zane knocked them out cold, but still alive like the rest. This leads to Hank dodging Kano's aerial roll & kicks him like a soccer ball, causing Kano to bounce around with so much damage recoil from each bounce, while the three heroes continue using the buzzsaw of Big Yama against the robot by slicing it's own claw arm off, Kano accidentally crashes into the head of Big Yama, stunning it by accident, in which Hank & Sanford uses the ropes to latch on the buzzsaw hand of Big Yama & pull the buzzsaw to slash the Big Yama's head off while Mr. Yama manages to escape while the rest of the team escapes by Moira's Teleportation & Moira confronts the three while the base is in lockdown & in self destruct as Hank, Sanford & Deimos battle against Moira for their own right reasons. TBA Character Cast Heroes *Sanford *Deimos *Jax *Natsuki Fujiko *Hank J. Wimbleton *Bastion *Orisa *Wade Neon *Astro Boy *Blade the Hedgehog *Jing King *Ultra-V *Reaper *Jami *??? *Pucca x *Mosako x *Sonya Blade x *Starfire x *??? Villains/Talon Members *Moira (Leader) (Debut) *Kano *Deadshot *Zane the Gorilla *Mumbo *Blackfire *Tasia *Mr. Yama *Ripper Roo *The Grizz *Ring Ring Boss Battles *??? Deaths *Pucca - Neck sliced off by Deadshot, while the New Talon ambushed & captured & drained Pucca. *Mosako - Neck Snapped & later neck sliced off by Deadshot. *Sonya Blade - Killed by Kano. *Starfire - Death by Uppercut decapitation by Blackfire. Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Side Story